Burning House of Love
| season = 1 | number = 7 | image = 1x07.jpg | airdate = October 19, 2008 | writer = Chris Offutt | director = Marcos Siega | previous = | next = }} "Burning House of Love" is the seventh episode of Season 1 of the HBO original series True Blood, and the series' seventh episode overall. __TOC__ Summary Sookie's painful childhood revelation about her Uncle Bartlett spurs Bill into vengeful action. Despite her skepticism, Tara agrees to pay for an exorcism to purge Lettie Mae of a demon. In search of V juice, Jason travels to Fangtasia, where he bonds with an adventurous young woman named Amy. A trio of rednecks decide to exact vigilante justice on a pack of vampires who crashed Merlotte's in search of their wayward mate Bill. Synopsis After taking Sookie’s blood and her virginity, Bill and Sookie soak in a warm bath. She feels comfortable enough to reveal a dark secret. When she was a young girl, she was molested by her Uncle Bartlett. As she told this she failed to notice the hateful, frightening look on Bill’s face. A desperate Jason tries to score more V from Lafayette who throws him out saying he will not sell anymore to someone as irresponsible as Jason. He then drives to Sookie’s house and tries to take some of Adele’s old silver to sell, until Sookie stops him. Tara attempts to smooth things over with Sam but is interrupted by a call from a bank, where Lettie Mae was making a scene with the Bank manager. She accuses him of being a bigot for not giving her a loan for her exorcism. Tara drags Lettie Mae away, but not before she offers to have sex with the loan officer in exchange for the money. After this, Tara agrees to pay for Lettie Mae’s treatment. Jason winds up at Fangtasia, desperate for V. He foolishly attempts to buy some from the vampire bartender, Longshadow. A young woman named Amy Burley overhears. She pretends to be his girlfriend and gets Jason out of danger with a promise of V. Tara and Lettie Mae go into the woods to a mysterious woman named Miss Jeanette, a witch doctor who lived in a rundown bus. After handing over four hundred bucks, Lettie Mae gets her exorcism. Just as they are about to leave, Miss Jeanette tells Tara that she has a demon as well. One worse than her mother's and that if she ever wants to lead a happy life, she must have it exorcised. Tara laughs it off and they leave. At Merlotte's, Sookie’s mood gives the previous night’s events away. Both Sam and Arlene are very judgmental of Sookie’s decision to sleep with Bill and let him feed on her. Sookie tells everyone in the bar to mind their own business. In the dead of night, Bill hunts down Uncle Bartlett. He murders him and dumps his body in a nearby river. Merlotte’s is crashed by Malcolm, Diane and Liam who menace the bar's patrons. Luckily Bill shows up in time to stop them from hurting anyone. They promise not to cause more trouble if he goes with them and stops messing around with humans. Bill agrees, leaving Sookie heartbroken. Amy and Jason wind up at his place. They take some V and wind up in bed together. Chuck, Wayne and Royce, furious at the trio of vampires, plot to kill them. Sookie tries to get Sam to intervene, but he refuses to get involved. At the break of dawn, the three rednecks set fire to the house in which Malcolm, Diane and Liam were residing. Sookie searches Bill’s house, hoping to find him, but he isn't there. Getting desperate, she races to the vampire trio’s house. When she arrives she finds rescue workers pulling four burnt coffins out of the charred remains of the house. Trailer Notes Accolades * Bill and Sookie's love scene, which began in the previous episode "Cold Ground", was nominated for a Bravo A-List Award for TV's Sexiest Moment. * Suzuki Ingerslev was nominated by the Art Directors Guild for Best Episode of a One Hour Single-Camera Television Series. * Suzuki Ingerslev, Cat Smith & Rusty Lipscomb were nominated for the Emmy Award for Outstanding Art Direction for a Single-Camera Series. Allusions * Amy's quote "Nothing's real, everything is permitted" could be a reference to the popular video game, Assassins Creed, where the Creed is "Nothing is true, everything is permitted." Bloopers and Continuity Errors * When Sookie was talking to Sam and Arlene about the three rednecks going to kill the vampires, the amount of beer in the two mugs on the counter changed back and forth between shots. Continuity * There are no continuity notes for this episode. Flashbacks * Young Sookie sits in Uncle Bartlett's lap. Miscredits * There are no miscredits that occur in this episode. Music * "Just Like Heaven" - The Watson Twins * "Rolex" - Tchaka Diallo * "The Last Time" - The Swampires * "Frankie & Johnny" - Jeff Laine * "Whiskey in My Whiskey" - The Felice Brothers * "Fuk Tha Prince A Pull Iz Dum" - Japanther * "Leaving" - Country Fried * "Burning House of Love" - The Knitters * "Let It All Come Down" - G. DaPonte * "Sweet Jane" - Cowboy Junkies * "Play with Fire" - Cobra Verde Production * There are no production notes available for this episode. Title * The title and the song of the episode is probably an innuendo on the fire destruction of the house that Liam, Diane and Malcolm resided by Chuck, Wayne and Royce. Trivia * There is currently no trivia associated with this episode. Memorable Quotes Amy Burley: "Nothing's real, everything is permitted." Arlene Fowler: "Suppose she gets pregnant. How in the world can she nurse a baby with fangs?" Bill Compton: * "You think about whatever you think about. You're safe as long as you're with me." * "Oh, I'm not here for money. I'm here for Sookie." * "I am vampire." Jason Stackhouse: "Come on. I'll show my weiner on your website." Lafayette Reynolds: "Well you go ahead on, hooker with your bad ass. Good for you. It ain't possible to live unless you crossin' somebody's line." Lettie Mae Daniels: * "My landlord don't mind when I get a little behind on my rent." * "There may be snow on the mountain top, but there is fire in the valley." Liam McKnight: "Mainstreaming's for pussies." Malcolm Beaumarchais: * "Discrimination against vampires is punishable by law in the great state of Louisiana. Personally, I don't give a f***. But I AM THIRSTY." * "You never called me back. Now if I remembered what feelings were, mine might be hurt." Pamela Swynford de Beaufort: "Go on in... good luck gettin' out." Tara Thornton: * "Don't you need a ouija board and some chicken bones?" * "I just paid four hundred dollars to watch you drown a possum." * "Maybe I'm just... unboyfriendable." * "You're just as f***ed up as your bus!" Memorable Dialogue Pamela Swynford de Beaufort: "Does your mama know you're here?" Jason Stackhouse: "My mama's dead." Pamela Swynford de Beaufort''': "So am I." Cast Starring * Anna Paquin as Sookie Stackhouse * Stephen Moyer as Bill Compton * Sam Trammell as Sam Merlotte * Ryan Kwanten as Jason Stackhouse * Rutina Wesley as Tara Thornton Recurring * Chris Bauer as Detective Andy Bellefleur * Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette Reynolds * Jim Parrack as Hoyt Fortenberry * Adina Porter as Lettie Mae Daniels * Carrie Preston as Arlene Fowler Bellefleur * Michael Raymond-James as René Lenier * William Sanderson as Sheriff Bud Dearborne * Alexander Skarsgård as Eric Northman Guest starring * Lizzy Caplan as Amy Burley Special guest starring * Co-starring * Aisha Hinds as Miss Jeanette * Kristin Bauer as Pam Swynford De Beaufort * Todd Lowe as Terry Bellefleur * Raoul Trujillo as Longshadow * Danielle James as Randi Sue * Andrew Rothenberg as Malcolm * Aunjanue Ellis as Diane * Graham Shiels as Liam * Rod Britt as Bank manager * Caleb Moody as Royce Williams * Jeremy Denzlinger as Wayne * Kanin Howell as Chuck * Cheyenne Wilbur as Uncle Bartlett * Zenali Turner as Young Sookie * Sarah Blevins as Tourist * Jull Weber as Vampire dancer * Cheryl Lyone as Vampire dancer * Edrick Browne as Paramedic * Bill Stinchcomb as Paramedic Uncredited * Gallery Images Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes